Blossom
by 09137
Summary: A little attempt for a fanfic ;) Please no hate reviews! Rated K Plus just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first shot at a fanfic! so please only give CONSTRUCTIVE critism! I have no idea where the idea for this came from, it just...came. I hope you like it!**

Ally walked out by the tree. She set her hand on the bark. "I miss you mom" she whispered. Her mom was still in Africa, Ally missed her dearly.

She came to this tree everyday, since her mom had taken walks in this forest many times when Ally was little. Penny had called the tree "Blossom" since it had beautiful blossoms in the Spring. Penny had taken photos of Blossom. She had told Ally that Blossom was a special tree where fairies lived. Lester had not been around much so he was barely around in Ally's younger years. Ally had faint memories of her dad always going to work at Sonic Boom and to conventions, but her mom always stayed with Ally. Ally and Penny would take walks around the forest, admiring all the nature and wildlife. Penny had drawn pictures of the forest, and some pictures still hung above Ally's bed.

A little ladybug crawled on Ally's hand snapping her back to reality. She looked at Blossom. Blossom now hung low, her right side's biggest main branch drooping towards the ground. It almost seemed as if the tree missed Penny too. Ally watched the little bug crawling around on the top of her hand. It looked so peaceful, and all Ally was focusing on was the little ladybug. It seemed as everything around her just stopped. After a while the little bug scurried off somewhere. Ally started to head home. She looked around. Then she noticed little things she remembered from when she was little. An old stump that Ally used to play on pretending to be on a fairy godmother like in Cinderella. Then she saw a little patch of moss she used to jump on like it was a little trampoline. She was so happy back then, Ally wondered what happened. She heard a voice behind her and got startled a little bit.

"Als?" the voice said.

"Oh hey Austin! What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Nothing much, going out for a walk," Austin answered, "what are you doing here?"

Ally replied, "Just taking a walk," she lied. She didn't want to talk about her mom. It upset her too much.

"Want to go somewhere? I think that my parents think i am going to the library. I don't know why, they know i don't like reading." He said with a smile on his face.

Ally giggled and said, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Umm i don't know, we could go to a movie or something or just keep walking." Austin said.

"Umm, let's just keep walking," she said.

"okay!" Austin said running ahead of Ally. "Race you to that tree!" and headed off towards Blossom.

Ally giggled and ran behind him.

Once they were both at the tree, they sat at the trunk of the tree. A tiny blue jay circled above them. Ally looked up at the little bird and watched it.

"I don't get the point of crid watching!" Austin said giggling.

Ally smiled and laughed and told him, "You also don't get the point of reading!"

"You have a point!" He said smiling and laughing.

They don't know how long they sat there at the stump of the tree, just talking.

Ally finally stood up and said "I think i should get going, my dad might be worried." she said brushing off little blades of grass that stuck to her clothes.

"I think i'll stay here for a while. See you around!" he said watching her walk away.

**Sorry this was so short! There will be longer chapters in the future i promise! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! I do not own Austin & Ally, the song used in this chapter, only the idea of the story! P.S.: Happy New Years! Welcome to 2013 and here is a new chapter to help welcome the new year! :D**

Ally walked home slowly. She really didn't want to leave Austin, but her dad might be worried. She looked at the ground and saw a tiny rose bush. She picked a little white rose that was at the very bottom, being careful not to get pricked my a thorn. She twirled the delicate flower in her fingers admiring it's beauty. When she finally got home, she went into her room and took out her songbook. she put the little rose on her dresser and looked at it while laying on her bed. She wrote in her songbook. She had got an idea for a song while she was with Austin. She wrote carefully - since she couldn't find her pencil so she had to use a pen, and pens can't erase-

_"She read me the note he left on her bed _

_Snuck in her room right after she left _

_And put petals on the ground _

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall _

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love _

_And where is he now _

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat _

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing _

_And I've never been where they are _

_I wanna be blown away _

_I wanna be swept off my feet _

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe _

_I wanna be lost in love _

_I wanna be your dream come true _

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you _

_Just call me beautiful, _

_Call me beautiful _

_Call me beautiful, _

_Call me b-e-a-utiful _

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game _

_In the front row screamin' out his name _

_As he turns to her and smiles _

_Every where I look people holding hands _

_When am I gonna get my chance at love _

_My chance at love _

_Cuz she's with him, _

_I'm still hurting _

_Try to pretend but it's not working _

_I just wanna be where they are _

_I wanna be blown away _

_I wanna be swept off my feet _

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe _

_I wanna be lost in love _

_I wanna be your dream come true _

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you _

_Just call me beautiful, _

_Call me beautiful _

_Call me beautiful, _

_Call me b-e-a-utiful _

_My heart is waiting for your love _

_My hand is waiting for your touch _

_I wanna be blown away _

_I wanna be swept off my feet _

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breath _

_I wanna be lost in love _

_I wanna be your dream come true _

_I wanna be scared of how strong _

_I feel for you Just call me beautiful,_

_ Call me beautiful _

_Call me beautiful,_

_ Call me b-e-a-utiful _

_Beautiful, _

_Call me beautiful _

_Call me beautiful, _

_Call me b-e-a-utiful"_

She closed her songbook. She couldn't believe what she was thinking but she thought that she might..maybe...like Austin. As more than a friend. She had always thought of his as like the brother she never had- since she's an only child- but she had butterflies in her stomach when he was sitting next to her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, she was so afraid he wouldn't like her back. But she had to tell him. Somehow.  
She slowly picked up her phone and dialed Austin's number.

"Hey Als!" he answered.

"Hey Austin! I have to tell you something..." Ally said nervously.

**I hope you like this chapter! I used the song "B-e-a-utiful" by Megan Nicole, and i used it because: 1. Love the song! and: 2. I thought it sorta fit in with this chapter. Again, i do not own anything but the idea of the story! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again with a new mini chapter! Haha when I actually wrote out this chapter in a notebook it looked a lot longer! Hope you like it! Sorry if it is a bit OOC, i am trying my best!**

"Anything Als!" Austin said. He had no idea what she was about to tell him.  
"Austin...i think i like you." Ally said nervously just barely getting the words out.  
"Als i like you too! I like you like a sister!" Austin said cheerfully.  
"I mean like you as more than a friend. Like love." She said even more nervously.  
Austin was speechless. He dropped his phone and it accidently hung up on Ally.  
Ally sighed. "I knew he wouldn't like me back" she mumbled to herself quietly. She felt like crying, but then her dad would ask her questions and she didn't feel like talking.  
She turned on her TV and The Notebook" was on.  
Ally threw a pillow at the TV. "Life doesn't work like that!" She quietly yelled at the TV.  
"Dinner time!" Mr. Dawson yelled upstairs from the kitchen. Ally didn't feel like eating, she was too upset. When she got downstairs finally, she took a plate and just pushed her food around with her fork. She took a sip of water and walked upstairs.  
Her dad went into her room and sat on her bed. "Honey what's wrong? You didn't eat anything." said to Ally.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ally said softly.  
"You know you can tell me anything." He told Ally.  
"You wouldn't understand..i just need time alone, kay?" Ally said looking at her dad.  
Mr. Dawson understood her and left her alone.  
Ally heard her phone ring. She looked at the Caller ID. It was Austin.

**Did you like the little mini-chapter? Yey? Ney? Aha two chapters in one day! (even if one is a mini chapter) Haha R&R please! **


End file.
